Study Session
by sayuri.sata
Summary: "When you study hard you get good grades" that's what Midorima thinks and that's why he agreed to help Takao study. But Takao has something different in mind then just studying.. Will Midorima agree to the terms Takao sets? - Rated M for future chapters, contains yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Kuroko no Basuke~**_

* * *

Midorima glanced to his left to see Takao sitting at the table, humming some kind of tune. Why was that guy so happy while they had to study? At least it was the last part of the day, after this they had 2 free days. No school, no training, but for some reason Takao asked him to come by and study. Well, it wasn't like he had other plans so he agreed to come over. But did he really have to be so happy about it? Midorima sighed, sometimes he just didn't get what Takao was thinking. He looked back at his papers and tried to focus on the assignment. But he couldn't help but notice that he secretly kept looking at Takao.

Takao felt that Midorima kept looking at him and he smiled. This was actually going better than he planned, he didn't think Midorima would be so conscious of him. He knew it was a risk he was taking, asking Midorima to come and study even when they had 2 free days after this. But he got to like Midorima more and more and wanted to spend more time with him, outside basketball too. He wanted to know how far this 'like' of his went, even though he already knew somehow. So yes, asking Midorima to study with him was just an excuse. But this was the best time to try something out, he thought with a smile and started humming some more.

After some time Takao suggested a little break and went downstairs to get something to drink. Midorima took a look around Takao's room to see that it was pretty nice and tidy. He saw something beside the bed and moved a little closer to take a better look. He looked surprised, it was a little stuffed bunny. It was Takao's lucky item a few weeks ago but when he gave it to him he laughed and said he didn't needed it, he would just get some luck from Midorima because they spend so much time together. Takao did take it but he thought he had thrown it out or something. For some reason it made him smile, that he did take it with him and kept it. Before he could think more about it he heard Takao coming up the stairs again so he scooted back to his place at the table and pretended to be focusing on the papers in front of him.

When Takao was getting the drinks he was thinking about the best way to get his attention. He could just tell him that he liked him, but that would probably scare Midorima. He could just try to kiss him but he would probably get hit when he did that. Even that thought made him smile. Maybe it was best to tease him a little and trick him. Midorima never backed out of a challenge, so maybe he could try that. Satisfied with that thought he got the drinks and went back upstairs, smiling even bigger. When he opened the door he saw Midorima sitting at the table looking at the papers, but there was something different about him. He had a faint smile on his face that he didn't have before. It made him wonder what happened. He walked back into the room and gave a drink to Midorima, red bean soup of course. He sat down at the table and looked at him with a smile, which annoyed Midorima a bit. But he couldn't help himself, he was happy with what he came up with.

Takao kept surprising him, when he returned to the room he seemed to be in an even better mood then when he went to get drinks. He tried not to pay attention to it and suggested to work on the assignment so they could finish it for the day. And that's where it all changed.  
'Say Shin-chan, since we've been studying for some time now it made me wonder, how about giving me a little reward after I finish some assignments' Takao asked. Midorima looked up in surprise, what was he talking about? Weren't you supposed to study if you wanted to get good grades? Before Midorima could say something Takao continued with a big smile. 'But of course that's not your style, you think you have to study to get good grades and that would be the reward itself right?' Midorima was kind of annoyed with this, how did he know so well what he would say? He adjusted his glasses and looked at Takao. 'It depends on the reward then' Midorima said. But before Takao could say anything he continued. 'I'm not gonna let you copy anything of the test, and I'm not gonna pull the rickshaw next time.' Takao's smile got even bigger, which kinda worried Midorima cause he had no idea what Takao was thinking.

* * *

_**Gonna be working on the rest and hope to post more in a few days., Or tomorrow xD  
Reviews are very welcome ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here is the second part, enjoy ^^**_

* * *

Takao leaned in a little closer to Midorima and teasingly said 'How about when I finish the assignment and I have it all right, you give me a K...I...S...S..' while drawing the letter S on the table. If Midorima had been drinking something he would have spit it out, but now his face turned red and it left him speechless. While Midorima was thinking of something to say, Takao had a big grin on his face. All that Midorima could think was, if I do that he might figure out how I feel about him so I have to find a way to get out of here.  
'You know Takao, sometimes I wonder how you come up with all those things, how does your mind even work' Midorima said while his face was still red of embarrassment. Takao couldn't help but laugh and said 'Isn't it much more fun like this, otherwise it would be pretty boring.'

He loved the way Midorima responded to him, he didn't expected this reaction and it made him wanna tease him some more.  
Midorima sighed and asked 'Isn't there really anything else, anything normal you want as a reward, even though you shouldn't be wanting a reward cause you just have to study for it.' Takao felt a little surprised cause he didn't think Midorima would even consider doing it, so it it took a few seconds before he teasingly responded. 'I can tell you that's the only reward I want if I get all this right, but if you're not up for it you can always just go home and I would probably fail this test on Monday, but what's the problem with that.'

Midorima didn't like the way Takao was thinking, because Takao knew damn well he wouldn't leave him alone to study and he was just taking advantage of it. But what was he supposed to do to make sure that Takao didn't found out that he secretly liked him. If it was gonna be just a little kiss he might be able to handle it, but it might also leave him wanting more. Not like he was gonna admit that of course. Midorima took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses once again, not necessary but to try and hide that he was blushing and said 'Okay Takao, even though I don't understand what's going on in your head I will give you your so called reward if you answer this correct, but just this once.'

For a minute Takao was lost for words. Although he hoped for it, it was still a surprise Midorima agreed. And the fact that he was trying to hide that he was blushing made Takao wonder if he wasn't the only one feeling like this. 'Alright then, it's settled. Give me your best shot and I will finish it. Remember, no backing out of this Shin-chan' Takao said with a devilish grin. Midorima shook his head and handed over the papers for Takao to work on. In the meantime he kept thinking about why Takao asked such a thing.  
Did Takao knew he was looking at him more than he should? Was it that obvious? Or maybe Takao was just playing with him. Or, just maybe, Takao liked him too but he was afraid to say it? Well whatever it was, if Takao got it right, he would find out for himself. Midorima wondered how it even ended up like this, looking at Takao who was doing his best on the assignment with a big smile on his face.

After some time Takao put down his pen and held up the paper with a big grin. He knew he got it all right, it was just a matter of time now before he got Midorima where he wanted. 'So whatcha think of this Shin-chan' Takao asked with a big smile. Midorima took the piece of paper that was in front of him, adjusted his glasses and started to look for the mistakes that Takao made. But, he was already halfway and not a single mistake to be found. Did Takao really plan it all, cause it started to look like it. Midorima felt like he was being played and he didn't like it. On the other side of the table Takao was sitting there, quietly playing with a pen, glancing at Midorima from time to time.

Midorima finished checking the papers and couldn't find a single mistake. 'Tsk, damn him, he planned this all' was what Midorima was thinking while he sighed. He looked up at Takao to tell him that he finished checking and that he got it right, only to find that Takao was looking at him. Well not exactly looking, more like staring at him, which made him feel a bit uncomfortable. But before he could say anything Takao started talking.

* * *

_**I know I'm being mean here, but sometimes I like to tease a little :3 I promise to update as soon as possible ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, things got a little hectic around the house.  
And I know it's a little short, the next chapter will make up for it. Hope you enjoy it ^^**_

* * *

'Well Shin-chan, since you've been sighing and moving around it looks like I did a good job with the assignment right?' Takao teasingly asked him. There was no other way for Midorima than to give in and handed back the papers to Takao. 'Yes you did a good job, but that's what you get when you pay attention in class, you can get good grades' was the answer that Midorima gave with a sarcastic undertone. Because of that reaction Takao chuckled, grabbed the papers and put them aside. He moved a little closer to Midorima as he started to draw circles on the table again. 'Say Shin-chan, you do realize now that I got them all right, you have to keep your promise right? You can't back out of this anymore' Takao said with a soft voice.

Midorima couldn't help but blush, the way Takao said it and with that soft voice, it sounded different from the usual teasing he did. 'Okay, let's get this over with. You just sit there and close your eyes' Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses. At that point Takao burst out into laughter which irritated Midorima. 'Well, do you wanna go through with it or not?' Midorima asked. Takao put up his hands in the air while he was trying to keep in his laughter. 'Sorry sorry, but you sounded very funny just now. Do you even know what you're doing Shin-chan' Takao asked him. But when he saw the blush on Midorima's face and the serious look, he backed down a bit and did what he was told. He placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes, waiting for his reward.

Midorima looked at Takao, who was sitting there quietly with his eyes closed. He took a moment to take a good look at Takao, as if he wanted to print it in his memory. He shook his head and leaned closer to Takao. Quickly he gave Takao a kiss on the cheek and got back into his place. Without opening his eyes Takao said 'No that's not really what I had in mind Shin-chan, I want a kiss on the lips.'  
Midorima blushed furiously but was happy that Takao couldn't see it. He sighed and leaned in closer again. This time he gave Takao a quick kiss on the lips. Takao smiled and opened his eyes. 'My my, it seems like you don't really get what I was talking about as a reward now eh Shin-chan' Takao said with a devilish smile. For some reason Midorima got a bad feeling about this when Takao leaned in closer and puts his hands on his cheeks. 'This is what I meant by getting a reward' Takao whispered before pressing his lips against those of Midorima.

Midorima's mind went blank, he didn't expected this to happen. But he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but it was also his first kiss. He never thought about such things, why would he. He was busy studying and practicing basketball, he didn't care for it. But now, with Takao, things had changed. He noticed that they were spending a lot of time together, on court and off court, and that he kept looking at him. Takao was the first person who brought out feelings he never had before. He had thought of kissing him, touching him. He wanted to know how Takao would look like and respond to those things. But like hell he was ever gonna admit that. He closed his eyes and actually enjoyed the feeling of Takao's lips against his, softly caressing every part.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading so far, hope to update soon again ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I had the chance to write the next chapter. I know the chapters are a bit short, I'm still trying to figure out how long I wanna make them,  
**__**but that might make it a little easier for future stories ^^**_

* * *

Takao was actually a bit surprised with his own actions. He did expect Midorima to give him a kiss on the cheek, that's why he teased him. But he actually didn't plan on taking the initiative and kiss Midorima instead. But he looked so cute, blushing and a puzzled look on his face that he couldn't help himself. The moment he touched Midorima's cheeks as he leaned in for the kiss, he knew he was lost. Midorima didn't protest, he didn't pull back, he did nothing and that's why he kissed him. Somewhere in his mind he knew this was Midorima's first kiss, so he took it nice and slowly. He just brushed his lips against Midorima's as he caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

This was better than he had thought of or hoped for, this meant trouble. He could feel his body responding, but he didn't stop, he couldn't even if he wanted to. He opened his eyes a little to take a peek at Midorima and what he saw turned him on even more. Midorima was slightly blushing but he had his eyes closed and it looked like he was enjoying the kiss. He couldn't help himself and opened his mouth a little, enough so he could touch Midorima's bottom lip with his tongue. And with that he finally got a responds of Midorima, one that was half expected.

When Midorima felt Takao's tongue sliding over his bottom lip he nearly jumped up. With that he broke the kiss and looked down at the floor, trying to avoid Takao's eyes. His breathing was heavier than before and he felt like his face was on fire. So this is...what kissing is about he thought to himself. Midorima felt his face burning up and there was no way he could hide it from Takao. He would probably be laughing by now so he didn't wanna look at him, but it stayed quiet so he glanced over to look at Takao. Only to find him sitting there, cheeks flushed, dazed eyes and also breathing faster than usual. Maybe he wasn't the only one who felt this way and for some reason he felt more at ease now. But Midorima had no idea what to say or do, since this was his first kiss how was he supposed to act now?

Takao knew he was in trouble the moment he touched Midorima's bottom lip with his tongue. He couldn't help himself, he just wanted more. He expected Midorima to jump up and scold him, but instead he broke the kiss and sat there, quietly. Maybe he went to far this time, he shouldn't have done that but he wanted it so much. And now he had a problem, well more than one actually but a problem that couldn't be ignored so he stayed where he was, hoping that Midorima wouldn't find out.

He looked up to see what Midorima was doing, only to find him sitting there with a puzzled look on his face, blushing, and even a faint smile. Eeh, so maybe he didn't dislike it after all, he thought to himself. Maybe there was a way he could turn things around, maybe he could get just a bit more out of this if he played his cards right. Takao couldn't help but smile when he thought of the things he actually wanted to do more with Midorima.

Midorima was so lost in thoughts that it took a while before he noticed that Takao was talking to him. 'Uh well ... that was uh ... a good start .. right?' Takao asked stuttering while scratching the back of his head. Midorima looked up at Takao and noticed he was still sitting in the same place but it looked like he was back to normal. Well, almost, cause by now Midorima did notice a few changes in his behavior. He was still blushing and his eyes looked different from usual, even though he was smiling again. So it didn't leave him unaffected as well, Midorima thought. 'But you know what, actually this doesn't count don't you think' Takao asked with a slightly teasing undertone.  
Midorima was brought back to reality with those words so he looked at Takao to see what he missed of the conversation. 'You know, I asked for a kiss from you if I would finish the assignment correctly and it ended up differently eh' Takao continued. Midorima couldn't believe what he was hearing. Takao wanted a kiss right, and he got one, so what was the problem here? Midorima opened his mouth to tell him that, but when he saw Takao's face he realized there was more to it than just the act he was putting up now.

* * *

_**If things keep up like this with work and all, I hope to write the next chapters soon and update soon after~**_


End file.
